


The New Girl

by edenx



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenx/pseuds/edenx
Summary: Nico is new at Atlas Academy.  She thought first day back to school was always a drag...until she met her.//DISCLAIMER//I don't own any of the characters from Marvel's Runaways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yayayyayay my first fanfic ;-; 
> 
> don’t know if there will be a chapter 2... depends on the feedback I’ll receive but hope you all enjoy!
> 
> come find me at https://edenx-shu.tumblr.com!

Well, here we go. A new year, a new school.

 

If it wasn't for Robert Minoru's marriage to Janet Stein, Nico and Amy wouldn't have had to change school. The only person they knew at Atlas Academy was their step-brother Chase Stein, but as far as they were concerned, he is as bummed out as they are about this new situation.

Nico had just stepped out of the car when this random guy walks up to her and introduces himself. 

"Hey, I'm Alex Wilder. You're Chase's step-sister, right?"

She rolls her eyes and just glares at him. 

Amy comes up from behind and replies, "Sorry about her, she's just a little bit grumpy about the first day of school. I'm Amy Minoru and this is my little sister Nico. And yes, we are indeed Chase's step-sisters."

Alex smiles back at Amy and says, "First day back is always rough. Especially if you're new. Anyways, Chase has told me a lot about you guys. We're in the math club together."

"Well, nice to meet you, Alex. Do you think you could tell us how to go to the principal's office? He's supposed to give us our schedule and locker numbers."

"Sure. Follow me." 

Alex leads the way while Amy practically drags her little sister along to the principal's office. 

As they arrive, Alex says, "Well, this is it. Just let me know if you guys ever need help for anything else. My locker is just down the hall. See you around." 

Amy looks at Alex as he walks away while Nico grunts, "Oh my god, stare any harder and you'll pierce a hole through his head."

Amy flushes. "Shut up, this isn't what you think."

"Hmm, right."

They both stay silent for a while staring at each other and then, they start laughing like crazy. Wow, that felt good. They haven't had this kind of moment ever since their parents had their divorce. 

The principal didn't take long to assign them their schedule and lockers. He was already busy dealing with a senior prank first day back to school. How tragic. 

Atlas Academy has been growing in numbers and they haven't had time to renovate too much yet, so students have been sharing lockers. The only catch is that you can only share lockers with people in the same year as you so Amy and Nico couldn't be together. 

Since they are new, the principal has organized that they receive a guided tour of the school by two students to help them adjust. This so happens that these students were also their respective locker partners. The principal tells Amy that she'll be sharing a locker with a certain Gertrude Yorkes and Nico's locker partner is a certain Karolina Dean. 

Nico is already annoyed by the thought of having to share her things with someone else for a whole year. How dreadful. As she wonders what type of person Karolina is, a knock is heard at the door.

The principal says, "Ah, it must be them. COME ON IN!"

A girl with purple hair and glasses walks in. 

"Amy, this is Gertrude Yorkes, she'll be your helper for the day. Gertrude, is Karolina Dean not with you?"

The girl with purple hair replies, "She's just caught up with the lgbt club, she'll be here in a moment."

Just as she finishes her sentence, a tall blonde girl comes up from behind and stands by the door. Wow, Nico's thoughts are all scrambled up. 

"Ah, there you are Miss Dean. This is Nico Minoru. She'll be your locker partner. Now off you all go."

As they exit the room, Karolina smiles and lifts her hand for a handshake.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Let's be good friends."

Nico chokes on her own words. 

"Uhh..." 

She can only stare in awe. Nico didn't expect this. She thought Karolina Dean would be this total nerd, but instead she is beautiful and breathtaking. 

Amy grins and steps in, "Well, this is going to be a fun year. Gert and I will be going the other way. We'll see you around. Have a nice day, lil sis."

Karolina waves goodbye to her friend and Amy. 

"Your sister seems really nice."

Nico finally snaps out of her trance and replies, "Yeah, only at times. You should see her at home."

Karolina laughs at her comment. 

Oh lord, even her laugh sounds magical. Nico doesn't know how much more of this she could take.

"So you do talk huh", says Karolina.

"Sorry about earlier, I was just um... taken aback by you."

"And what did I do to provoke such a reaction? We literally just met."

"Well, for one, you're much taller than I am. For two, you're really pretty."

Karolina blushes at Nico's compliment. 

"I could say the same about you."

Nico raises her eyebrows for a moment.

"OH, wait no, I mean you're pretty too. Not the part about you being taller than me hahaha that wouldn't be logical."

Nico laughs at an embarrassed Karolina. She's glad she's not the only one acting clumsy. 

"So, you're a member of the lgbt club?"

"I'm actually the president of the club lol. As a lesbian myself, I felt like we needed better representation at Atlas Academy."

"Oh, that's cool. I might be interested in joining a club, I'll consider the lgbt as one of my options."

Karolina seemed surprised at what she said. They stare intrigued at each other for a moment.

"I'm bisexual."

"Oh, nice!", says an overly excited Karolina. She immediately fumbles for her words. "Not that I meant anything about it, I'm not interested in you or anything, I'm just happy you're part of the community and I'm totally supportive." 

Nico smirks, "Could've fooled me."

Karolina's cheeks redden. "How about I show you around the school for real now?"

"Sounds cool to me."

As they walk down the hallways, Karolina talks about each section of the school, but all Nico can seem to pay attention to is how soft Karolina's skin looks and how gentle her lips seems to be. 

So maybe the first day of school isn't so bad. Nico had a long year ahead of year, but it just got interesting. She might have more fun at Atlas Academy than she originally thought she would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE WHO WAS READING AND FOLLOWING THIS FIC. imagine me kneeling down in front of y'all. I don't deserve any of you. I literally started this fic on a whim at midnight in february in the middle of exams and then got swept away by assignments. I was literally so busy with school, but I never forgot this fic. Fear not, school is over and all i have is time. I will try my best to update regularly until the end. Don't expect any major plot twist and all that jazz, this is my first fic. Kudos and comments are always welcomed. If you want to talk to me, hit me up at https://edenx-shu.tumblr.com , I promise I won't bite:)

It’s already been a month since the first day of school and things seemed to have settle down for the best. Nico’s made new friends and her school is actually not that bad. Most of all, her locker partner is really cute. 

Within less than two weeks, her sister Amy had cozied up with the Wilder kid and they’re a thing now. Despite the first impression she had of him, he’s actually a pretty decent guy and Nico is glad to finally see a smile on her sister’s face. Things had been rough on them with moving to a new place and the shift in dynamic of the family. Seeing Amy so happy, Nico thought maybe she could too. Ah.. why did a certain blonde pop up in her head while she thought of that. She quickly dismissed the thought. 

Karolina and her had immediately clicked on the first day despite their opposite style and character. There’s just something about her. They quickly became best friends along with Gert who turned out to be Chase’s girlfriend! What a shocker. Chase’s got game, because Nico has no idea how he managed to snatched up such a girl.

Anyways, back to Karolina. That girl. The one Nico can’t seem to get out of her head. Things have finally been looking up for her and she’s afraid that making a move would ruin everything. Karolina had seemed to show interest in her as well, but she doesn’t know. Everything seems so… ambiguous. AHHH! Why are female friendships so complicated?

DING! A text snaps Nico out of her thoughts and a smile appears on her lips the second she sees who it’s from.

Karolina: wayd?

Nico: Just procrastinating hw, the usual. U?

Karolina: trying to come up with a cool slogan for the upcoming lgbt club event. Help me out!

Nico: lol ok. What’s it about?

Karolina: I want to raise awareness for bisexual fellows. Whether you are 7% attracted to the same sex and 93% to the opposite or 67% to the same sex and 33% to the opposite, they are all valid bisexual. And also a lot of people seem to confuse it with pansexuality which is not the same thing, obviously. 

Nico: What a great thing to do! How about “We are the bi in bitches” ;)

Karolina: Hahahah very funny. That’s a good one actually, but I doubt the school would be okay with the use of language.

Nico: Damn, that sucks. Ok… let me rack up my thoughts for a second.

Nico: how about “Why not both? All about that bisexualiTEA.” For the gossip and all, you know what I mean;) 

Karolina: GIRLL, that’s so good!! Thank you so much<3 love your input in this

Nico’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the heart emoji.

Nico: anything for you, ya know it.

Nico: ok perhaps, I should actually get to my math hw ugh 

Karolina: If you want, I can help you with your hw, I’m actually not so bad myself. I’m no genius like Wilder and Stein but you know, if u want.

Nico: could you? You’d save my life man.

Karolina: after you just helped me with the campaign? Of course!

Karolina: Should we meet at my house tmr? 

Nico: sure. see you there.

Karolina: Perfect. See you xx 

Nico was internally screaming. She’s going to Karolina’s house and they have a study date. WAIT, is it a date though? No, it’s just two friends studying together… that’s totally normal. God she’s already overthinking. Karolina isn’t probably even thinking about this anymore and is off doing president club things. Hah, little did she know, Karolina was also super nervous about tomorrow.

Karolina: Gert! OMG I might have suggested to Nico that I would help her study math at my house tmr.

Gert: WHAT? Girl, u think u can manage?

Karolina: I’m not that bad come on.

Gert: Guess you’ll just have to see.

Gert: will you finally make a move on her?

Karolina: Idk… should i? do you think it’s too soon?

Karolina: is she even interested?

Gert: Hmm well you could try asking her?

Karolina: are you serious? That involves talking about feelings. Yikes, what a nightmare. 

Gert: Hahaha you’re such a gay mess. Just be yourself, yall get along just fine. 

Karolina: thanks for the vote of confidence. I’ll let u know how it goes. 

Gert: don’t do anything I wouldn’t do;)

Karolina: imagine me rolling my eyes

Gert: hah u love me:3

Karolina: Bye Gert:p

Wow, so much feelings really. Karolina tries to focus and finish her event but all she can seem to think about is how she’s going to keep herself together in the presence of Nico tomorrow in her room. She really is a gay mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, at first, I didn't know where I would go with this fan fic, so I included most characters in the first chapter, but having thought about it now and where I want to take this, I will most likely just focus on Deanoru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some good lil update for y'all. slow burn really. come chat with me if you want at https://edenx-shu.tumblr.com!

Clothes were flying out of the closet and laid everywhere on the floor. Karolina could not understand how it was so hard to find just one good outfit. It’s not like she’s never been dressed in front of Nico before and yet why does she care so much now that Nico is actually coming over to her house. It’s just to study, no need to be so extra. Is she overcomplicating this? Most likely. Will she stop though? Most likely not. 

Just as she’s about to try on a new outfit, a huge DING DONG’s heard at the door. Damn it! Nico is already here and god her room is a mess. No time to change outfit, the one she’s wearing at the moment is gonna have to do. It’s a white crop top with some ripped jeans. Simple but neat. Karolina quickly picks up all the clothes that were trashed around her room and shoves them into her closet before closing it. She looks at herself one last time into the mirror, fixes her hair and smiles before rushing down the stairs to open the door.

“Hey Nico!”

“’sup”

Nico gives her usual head nod and smiles at Karolina. A moment passes before Nico continues on, “So.. you gonna let me in or not?”

At that comment, Karolina’s cheeks turn red. She was so busy being mesmerized by Nico that she actually forgot to let her in. What a dumbass. 

“Hahaha of course, sorry about that.”

Karolina steps aside from the door and Nico walks in. 

“My room is just upstairs, but would you like anything to drink?”, says Karolina as she walks towards the kitchen.

“Umm I guess just cold water. The goth look is dope but does not mix with this hot ass weather I tell ya”

While Karolina’s off in the kitchen, Nico walks around a little bit. The walls are filled with frames and all of them contain pictures of little Karolina. Looking at these pictures, the corner of Nico’s mouth goes up a little bit. How adorable is it that she gets to see a cuter version of the girl she might or might not be crushing on. 

Finishing her small quick tour of the living room, Nico joins Karolina in the kitchen where the taller girl hands her a glass of cold water. How refreshing. If Nico wasn’t so preoccupied drinking her glass of water, she could’ve probably noticed how hard Karolina was staring at her lips, full of thirst. 

“So what do you need help in?”, says Karolina, snapping out of her daze.

“Um I really don’t understand derivatives.”

“Alright, let’s head upstairs in my room and see what we can do.”

After literally three hours of talking about x’s and a bunch of rules that Nico could barely understand, her brain was officially fried. She couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ok, that’s it. I’m done. I can’t do this anymore.”

“I mean, we have been working non-stop for a while. Maybe we should stop for today. You made a lot of progress though.”

“I suppose so. Thanks a lot for helping me out.”

“Anytime. If you ever need more help, you know where to find me.”

Did Karolina just wink at Nico when she said that? Oh most definitely. 

Nico starts to notice how close they were actually sitting. Their arms slightly brushing against each other, fingers almost touching. Her heart is pounding so loudly, she could swear even Karolina could hear it. 

Karolina was staring at her, looking for some kind of reaction at the remark she just made. Was that too forward of her? She holds her gaze a bit too long and now Nico’s eyes meet her. 

The stares linger for a while and Nico thinks fuck it. She leans in slightly, testing the water. At her relief, she sees Karolina leaning in as well. Karolina enlaces their fingers together and their foreheads touch. Time seemed to have stopped at that moment because all they wanted to do was enjoy this moment. As Karolina’s eyes drop to Nico’s lips, she can’t help herself but lick her own. Her lips were so dry and she was so thirsty for Nico. 

Just as she’s about to go in for a kiss, her room door swings wide open causing them to jump apart. They’re red from embarrassment.

“Ahem. Err, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. I just wanted to ask if Nico was staying for dinner.”

“It’s fine, Mom. Nothing was going on.”, replies Karolina as she rolls her eyes.

“That’s nice of you, Miss Dean, but I should actually get going. My parents are waiting for me at home.”

“Oh please dear, call me Leslie. Such a shame, hopefully you can stay the next time you come over.” 

“Of course.” 

After that comment, Nico returns the warm smile Leslie Dean offered her and gets up to pack up her bag. They slowly walked down the stairs and reached the door. Nico turned around to say goodbye to Karolina, but she couldn’t look at her in the eyes afraid of what she’ll do when she looks into those beautiful blue eyes of her best friend. Yeah, best friends, because that’s what they are. 

“Well, uhh, see you tomorrow at school, Karr”

Given the situation, Nico wasn’t sure if she should give Karolina a hug before leaving. She stood there awkwardly waiting for some kind of response. Luckily for her, Karolina is a very affectionate person in general and immediately reached out to hug Nico before she stepped outside the door. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Nico.”

As Karolina closed the door, she let out a huge sigh. It’s like she was holding her breath in the whole time. Holy shit, she and Nico almost kissed. Wait until she tells Gert. With that thought in mind, she couldn’t stop smiling to herself as she was making her way up to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico comes to terms with her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride! Love and support<3
> 
> let me know what you think at https://edenx-shu.tumblr.com!
> 
> one more chapter before the end:0

The moment Nico steps foot into her house, she crashes on the couch. Oh god, she couldn’t believe it. Karolina’s actually interested in her?! What should she do? She doesn’t want to ruin the friendship… but ARGHH damn feelings. 

“Dude what’s got you all bummed out?”

Ugh, Nico didn’t have the energy to deal with Chase right now.

“Nothing, it’s fine.”

“You clearly don’t look fine with that face you’re making. Come on, humor me.”

Nico takes a moment to consider his offer. After all, he has known Karolina longer than her and maybe he could give her some advice.

“Ok. Promise me you won’t tease me about it.”

“What’s got you so serious suddenly really?”

“I’m serious Chase, promise me.”

“Ok fine! I promise I won’t tease you about it. So now tell me what’s got you like this?”

“Karolina and I almost kissed today.”

“You guys WHA—”

Chase’s reaction might have been over the top. I mean was that so hard to believe? 

“Damn it, now I owe Gert 20 bucks.”

“Huh?”

“Haha well Gert and I may or may not have bet on whether or not you guys were a thing.” 

“Dude are you serious?” 

Chase clearly sees the eye roll and glare that Nico shoots him back.

“Woops. But hey, so what’s the problem if you guys almost kissed?”

“I don’t know Chase, Karolina’s my best friend and I’ve only moved here recently. I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship and to jump into things like that.”

Chase takes in a moment to reflect on what his step-sister just told him. He doesn’t want to say the wrong things and though he may have betted on Karolina and Nico being just friends, he cannot deny their obvious chemistry. 

“Well Nico, you know, in life, sometimes not everything is certain. I get that you’re scared of ruining your friendship with Karolina, but you can’t just ignore your feelings. And if you tell me that you guys almost kissed, then doesn’t that imply that she feels the same way?”

Nico stays silent at that comment and continues to stare at the floor.

“Look sometimes you just have to go for it, take the risk. That’s what love is about. If you remain friends, in the end, it will just end up hurting you both. Think about how Karolina feels as well. She genuinely likes you Nico and if you were to reject her because you’re scared of ruining your friendship then wouldn’t it already be ruined by rejecting her.”

That last sentence stung in Nico’s head. Chase is actually right. Wow, never did she thought he would slap some sense into her. Who knew Chase had it in him.

“You’re right.”

“I’m sorry what? Can you say that again?”

God, she wished she could take back what she said. Looking at Chase’s grin made her want to wipe off the smile off his face. Ugh.

“I’m not gonna say it again.”

“Fine, but you’re welcome by the way.”

“For what?”

“For being the best step-brother you could ever have.” 

At that reply, Chase gave his classic pretty boy wink. Nico rolled her eyes again.

“You’re the only step-brother I have.”

“Heh. So what are you gonna do about Karolina?”

At the mention of her name, Nico’s heart skipped a beat. What will she do about Karolina? Should she make the first move? Should she ask Karolina out? The Halloween Bash was coming up. She could ask Karolina to go with her and then wing it from there right? Probably yeah. That sounds like a solid ish plan.

“Hmm I guess I’ll ask her if she wants to go to the Halloween Bash with me.”

“That’s awesome! There’s no way she’ll refuse.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

“Come on. You’re Nico and she’s Karolina. There’s no way she can resist your charm. Anyways, good luck and let me know how it goes!”

At that, Chase makes his exit leaving Nico alone with her thoughts. She lets out a huge sigh. What has she gotten herself into? Asking Karolina out, oh my god. She’s totally freaking out again. Her feelings are tingling inside of her. She tries to compose herself and find the courage to ask her best friend out tomorrow. She can do this.

Or she thought she could. 

It’s nearly the end of fourth period and she still hasn’t had the guts to ask Karolina. Nico silently curses at herself for being such a bisexual mess. It’s okay though, she still has time. Karolina’s lgbt event is actually happening right now. If she hurries after the bell, she could still catch the blonde girl before the end of the day and finally do what she planned to do. 

At the sound of the first ring, Nico jumps out of her seat to go find Karolina in the main hall. She easily catches sight of the taller girl who’s just handing out a bunch of flyers with the cool slogan she came up with. Karolina also spots her little favourite local goth from the crowd and immediately waves hi with a huge smile on her face. Just as Nico’s about to wave back, she sees some other girl talk to Karolina. 

Curious, Nico approaches them with caution to take a closer look at this other girl. Having a clearer view on the girl, Nico realizes the girl is Julie Power. One of the most popular girls of the school and the head cheerleader of the school. What did she want with Karolina?

Nico moves in a little closer to be able to hear what they’re talking about.

“So hey, you’re Karolina, right?” 

“Yep, that’s me. And who might you be?”

“Are you serious? You’re telling me there’s someone in this school who doesn’t know who Julie Power is?”

“Hahaha of course not, I’m just messing with you.”

Was Karolina flirting with Julie Power? Huh? Nico was quite confused. 

“So what can I do for the head cheerleader?”

“Well actually, I was hoping if I could be your date to the Halloween Bash that’s coming soon.”

WHAT? Did Julie fucking Power just ask her best friend out?! This was not part of the plan. What does she do now? Nico was in too much shock to be listening to their conversation anymore. She couldn’t hear Karolina’s response, but when Nico looks up again, she could swear she saw Karolina blushing and flashing a smile at Julie. Julie also seemed happy. Well, that’s it for Nico. She can’t do this anymore. She had a good run. Of course Karolina would say yes. It’s Julie Power we’re talking about. She’s amazing and Nico is just… Nico. Sad and heartbroken, Nico slowly walks away from them and heads home. She doesn’t cry or anything. She’s just numb and doesn’t know what to feel. How misleading the world is at times.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last, the ending of my first fanfic. It's not exactly what i saw myself taking as a direction. i had many ideas and a lot of them remained unused. but it's okay. i'm still happy with how it turned out. Thank you all for reading and the kudos. i really appreciate it. I love y'all. be good. be well. 
> 
> hit me up at https://edenx-shu.tumblr.com!

Karolina was just handing out some flyers when she saw Nico coming her way. She excitedly waves hi and smiles at her. How could she not? Nico is so attractive in her eyes, it’s practically impossible not to smile when you look at her.

Her attention is suddenly brought elsewhere. Julie Power is talking to her wow. Can’t hurt to be friendly, wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of one of the most popular girls at the school. Oh, Julie just asked her out to the Halloween Bash. She’s flattered, that’s why she’s blushing. She’s honoured that such a girl would be interested in her. But the feeling is not reciprocated though as a certain Asian girl comes into her mind.

“I’m sorry, but I actually have my eyes on someone else at the moment. I hope that’s okay.”

“Oh, right. Of course it’s okay. Well you know, we could still be good friends.”

“Definitely.”

Karolina said that with a genuine smile and she meant it. Julie smiles back at her before leaving her to her affairs.

Karolina turns back in Nico’s direction only to see that the smaller girl is gone. Huh, where did she go? She was just right there. She must have gone home, but why did she leave without saying goodbye?

Karolina was intrigued, but it didn’t matter. She could talk to her best friend later. She had president of the club business to attend to right now.

PING!

Karolina: Hey, where did you run off to after school?

Nico took a look at her phone and debated whether or not she should answer. After considering for a few minutes, she didn’t want to be a total bitch to her best friend... She should be happy for her right?

Nico: Home. You seemed busy.

Ok, that’s weird, Karolina thought. Why did Nico seem pissed at her? That couldn’t be right though. Karolina quickly brushed off that possibility.

Karolina: Yeah, sorry about that. The event was a success!

Nico: Great.

OK, something is definitely wrong with Nico. She seems off. Her tone is definitely cold.

Karolina: Are you okay?

Hmm Nico felt strange. Is this what jealousy felt like? Why hasn’t Karolina told her the news about her going to the Bash with Julie Power yet… Or does Karolina just feel bad for her and is not mentioning it out of pity for Nico? She should play it cool. This totally doesn’t affect her.

Nico: Why wouldn’t I be? Are YOU okay?

Karolina’s heart kind of dropped when she saw that Nico was avoiding her question. They have spent enough time together for Karolina to know when something is bothering the goth girl. She wanted to ask more but she decided to not push it further.

Karolina: I’m good, yeah:))

Karolina didn’t want to end the conversation there. Actually, her talk with Julie Power kind of gave her an idea.

Karolina: btw I have something to discuss with you! It’s about the Halloween Bash.

There it was. Karolina was about to reveal to Nico that she’s going to the event with the most popular girl of the school. Nico was just waiting for the bomb to be dropped.

Nico: I’m listening?

Karolina takes a deep breath. Her heart is obviously racing and her hands shaking. Here goes nothing.

Karolina: Well I was wondering… if you’d like to go with me to the party as my date?

Nico dropped her phone when she read that last text. WAIT WHAT? Why is Karolina asking HER to the bash? What happened to Julie freaking Power man?!

Nico was taking an awfully long time to respond and Karolina started to panic. She quickly sent another text.  
Karolina: You don’t have to say yes, no pressure. We could just go as friends too… I’m sorry to have suggested that, it was a stupid idea.

A few seconds later, Karolina sees the bubble with the three little dots pop up. But it soon disappeared again. What was taking Nico so long to reply back oh my god. Karolina threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Almost screaming. This wait is killing her. She took another look at her phone and pushed herself back up. The bubble popped up again!

Nico: What about Julie Power?

Smooth Nico. That’s what you say instead of saying yes? Nico is well aware that she’s being dumb. And perhaps even rude.

Karolina stared at her phone in disbelief. What? That’s her reply? How does Nico even know about Julie asking her to the event? What’s going on?

Karolina: What are you talking about?

Oh so that’s the game they’re playing at? If Karolina is feigning ignorance, then so will Nico. Two can play at that game.

Nico: You know what I mean.

Karolina had no idea what she meant. What the fuck is going on for real? 

Karolina: I really don’t. Is that why you’ve been acting like this?

Nico: Acting like what?

Karolina was starting to get annoyed. What’s up with her attitude? UGH oh my god. OK no. She couldn’t take this anymore. She needed to sort this out face to face. She feared Nico was just going to keep avoiding the subject if this went on.

Karolina: This isn’t going to work. Hold that thought. I’m coming over to your house right now.

Well that was unexpected. It’s not like Nico disliked that idea. The thought of spontaneously seeing Karolina now actually made her heart beat faster. But she’s really confused about what’s happening too? What really happened with Julie Power? Nico didn’t want to be nosy but she really wanted to know what went down. Nico slowly started realizing about how much of a bitch she was to Karolina. She should’ve been nicer. This is no way to treat her best friend, let alone her crush. She should just be honest with her right? Even if it’s at the risk of getting hurt.

Some time passed before Nico was snapped out of her disturbing thoughts.

Karolina: Hey, I’m in front. Come out.

Bracing herself for the conversation she’s about to have, Nico opens her front door and sees Karolina already sitting on the stairs. Slowly, she walks over and sits next to her, only a few inches separating their bodies.

“Hey, Kar.”

“Hey yourself. Is that all you have to say to me?”

That’s when Nico knows she fucked up. All Karolina’s ever done was be nice to her and now she managed to annoy the one person she truly cares for. Nico looks down.

“Well uh… Look I’m sorry Kar. You know this isn’t easy for me. I don’t usually open up to people. Last time I trusted someone, my own father, he ended up cheating on my mother and marrying another woman.”

Seeing how Nico struggled to speak these words and how pained she looked, Karolina immediately regretted using her mean tone with her. Her eyes softened at the sight of an insecure Nico.

“Hey, look at me. It’s okay. I’m not them. I won’t let you down. So, please just tell me what’s wrong.”

Nico smiled at Karolina’s sweet words. She let out a huge sigh.

“I saw you earlier with Julie Power. And I overhead her ask you to the Halloween Bash, but I wanted to be the one to ask you. I guess I just got jealous… Sorry I was being rude.”

Karolina’s heart did a thing when she heard the source of Nico’s trouble. She giggled.

“That’s why you were acting like this?” 

“What’s so funny about it?” Nico asked perplexedly, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Nico, there’s nothing going on between me and Julie.”

“But she’s the head cheerleader of the school. And everyone likes her.”

“Well I told her that I like someone else.”

At that comment, Nico found herself smiling interiorly.

“Oh, ok. I still don’t see what you don’t like about Julie Power though.”

“For starters, she’s not you.”

Nico found out that she could turn redder than a tomato. She was blushing so hard there was no way to hide it. And for the first time since Karolina arrived at her house, she perked her little head up and made eye contact with the blonde girl. You could see a sly smile appear onto her face.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Nico broke into a grin now. She could feel the blood rushing inside her veins and all of her feelings free to roam wild.

“Well just so you know, I like you too.”

Karolina smiled too when she heard these words come out of the other girl’s mouth.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“By the way, you still haven’t answered my question.”

“What question?”

“Will you go to the Halloween Bash with me?”

“Well seeing that I wanted to ask you first, what do you think?”

“I don’t know hmm.” Karolina said that teasingly. 

Nico rolled her eyes, but Karolina secretly knew she liked it.

“Fine, yes I will go with you to the Halloween Bash. Only because I tolerate you.”

“Oh please, as if you didn’t already confess your feelings to me already.” 

“Come here.”

At that, Karolina moved slightly closer to Nico. Their bodies finally touching. Karolina wrapped an arm around Nico while the Asian girl leaned in and laid her head onto the taller girl’s shoulder. They sat there for a while, enjoying the moment, staring at the sun finally setting.

“I’m sorry for being mean earlier.”

“Hah, that’s alright. Jealous you was kinda cute now that I think about it.”

Nico lifted her head up and looked at Karolina. Her blue eyes were so mesmerizing under the light, it’s so easy to get lost in them. Nico smiled softly.

“Can I kiss you?"

Karolina put her two hands on Nico’s cheeks. She cupped her cute little face and leaned in to give her a peck.

“Does that answer your question?”

A little shocked by this bold initiative, Nico took a moment to realize that this was actually happening. She wrapped her arms around Karolina’s neck and went in. Karolina met her halfway. The kiss was slow and passionate. Meant to be enjoyed in the moment. 

Nico’s thoughts were all messed up. But she could get used to this. Karolina’s worth all of it.

They separated after a bit, each looking for a breath of fresh air.

“Woah.”

“I know.” 

Nico had the decency to smirk at that moment. Karolina lost all sense of reason.

They kissed again. This time rougher and wilder. Each looking to dominate the other. A touch of tongue on the lips. An opening. And slowly, they were exploring each other’s mouths. Karolina moaned. They gasped for air again.

As much as Nico loved making out with Karolina, she was aware that she didn’t want to openly give free lesbian porn to prying neighbouring eyes around. And suddenly a crazy thought passed in Nico’s head.

“Do you wanna go up to my room?”

“Yes.” Karolina responded without thinking twice.

They both got up, holding hands. Nico took the lead.

As she made the way to her room, she thought after all, new school, new girl, if her dad didn’t marry Chase’s mother, she would have never met her beautiful girlfriend. And for that she is grateful that she will have Karolina by her side from now on.


End file.
